


Telolet!!! on Ice

by daikirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, om telolet om
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikirai/pseuds/daikirai
Summary: Hobi baru Yuri Plisetsky setelah punya sopir ojek pribadi bernama Otabek Altin: memburu telolet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ya oke ini apa, gue bahkan belum nonton Yuri!! on Ice WKWK

"Woi, Otabek, ojekin dong!"

Melihat pesan dari si peseluncur Rusia, remaja tanggung itu pun menyembunyikan senyum tipis di wajahnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Di luar ring seluncur yang dingin, Otabek dan Yurio memang mulai akrab satu sama lain, walaupun banyak orang yang sangsi mengingat perbedaan sifat mereka yang begitu drastis.

"Ke mana?"

Lancar jempol Otabek menari di layar ponselnya. Tak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, ia menerima rentetan pesan dari Yurio -- yang di ujung sana sepertinya sudah tak sabar ingin cepat tiba ke tempat tujuannya. Panasnya cuaca Surabaya, tempat pertandingan mereka hari Sabtu kelak, tentu ikut memanaskan temperamen Yurio (yang dari sananya saja sudah gampang meledak).

Dan seperti orang asing lain yang bertamu ke Indonesia, mereka menyadari dengan cepat bahwa sepeda motor adalah modus transportasi pilihan bagi mereka yang waras. Untung saja Otabek punya SIM internasional.

"Perbatasan Sidoarjo."

"Aku di pintu depan pantai Kenjeran, ya."

_Terserah_ , batin Otabek. Ia sudah memasrahkan nasib pantat dan bensin motornya pada dewa seluncur es di kahyangan sana. Ya, tanpa banyak bicara Otabek pun akhirnya mulai mengemudikan motornya menuju Kenjeran.

Jalanan Surabaya ternyata cukup ganas, begitu pikirnya. Ia menganggap dirinya sudah lumayan cekatan mengendarai si kuda besi, tetapi ternyata kemampuan manuvernya harus kalah dengan ibu-ibu berkerudung yang menyalakan lampu motornya ke kiri dan membelokkan motornya ke arah kanan. Ia hanya bisa berdecak kagum akan fenomena itu.

Setibanya di Kenjeran, Yurio langsung menunggangi motornya dengan wajah berbinar. Melihat wajah Yurio, rasa lelah Otabek yang harus menempuh belasan kilometer terbayarkan sudah.

"Stop!" ujar Yurio, begitu ia tiba di daerah perbatasan. Daerah yang seharusnya sepi itu kini dipenuhi banyak orang, yang nampaknya tengah menunggu sesuatu. Yurio langsung bergabung dengan kerumunan orang tersebut, lalu berteriak saat sebuah bus lewat.

"OM TELOLET OM!"

Seketika, Otabek menyesal mengikuti permintaan Yurio. Lain kali, kalau ia diminta "ngojek" lagi, ia akan menolaknya dengan senang hati.

(Namun diam-diam, ia ternyata merekam klakson bus yang lewat itu. Habis, bunyinya lucu.)


End file.
